


The Letter

by BelleRotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Found Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRotten/pseuds/BelleRotten
Summary: When 10 year old Stephanie gets an unexpected letter, it has quite the effect on her. Luckily Sportacus is always there when she needs him the most.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Letter

Sportacus was walking around town. It was 7:45 in the evening, nearly time for bed. He was just making sure that everything was okay in Lazytown before settling in for the night. Walking into the park, he was surprised to see Stephanie sitting on one of the benches, a crumpled letter in her hand.

“Hi Stephanie, are you okay?” Sportacus asked her and she looked up at the sound of his voice.

“Oh hi Sportacus. Yeah, I'm fine.” She replied, looking everything but fine. She seemed upset about something, her usual cheerfulness gone.

“Are you sure? You look upset. What’s wrong?” He asked, worried for his pink friend.

“Well it’s just, I got this letter. From my dad.”

“Isn't that good news?” Sportacus said, sounding confused.

“He asked me to come and live with him,” she said, looking at the letter instead of at him. “He wants me to leave Lazytown.”

Sportacus was surprised to hear this. He didn't even know that Stephanie had a father. He though she had come to Lazytown because her uncle was her closest family member after her mom died. But now she had a father, a father who wanted to take her away from Lazytown. Lazytown wouldn't be the same without Stephanie.   
“What do you want?” he asked her, after processing everything she just said.

“I don’t know. I never had a dad. Just my mom. I never even met him.” She replied, looking up from the letter and at Sportacus. “I think I'd like to have a dad. But I don't want to leave Lazytown. My mom and I moved a lot, this is the first place where I really feel at home.”

“And your dad couldn't move to Lazytown? So that you can stay in Lazytown and get to know your dad?”

“No. He lives in a city with a name I can't pronounce. He writes that he wants me to move there with him.” She replied sadly.

A silence falls. Sportacus isn't sure what to say. He wants Stephanie to be happy, but he doesn't want her to leave Lazytown.

“Sportacus, you have a dad right? What's it like having a dad? What does a dad do?” she asked, looking embarrassed at her hands in her lap.

“Well,” Sportacus replied, warping an arm around her shoulder. “A dad cares about you and loves you. He plays games with you and dances with you and plays sports with you. He makes sure you eat and drink right, and take good care of yourself. He listens to your problems and he gives you advice. He comforts you when you're sad, and does his best to make you happy again.”

“It sounds nice to have a dad.” 

“Does that mean you have made up your mind?” He asked, fearing the worst.

“I think I have. I'm going to stay in Lazytown!” She replied smiling up at him.

Sportacus couldn't help but feel relived. “But what about having a dad?” He asked, looking down at her.

“You already do everything for me a dad is supposed to do. From the moment I came here, you have always been there for me when I wanted to play or dance, when I needed advice or a hug. You always try to teach my what's right and to take good care of myself. Why should I move across the country when I have a dad right here?” She said, and then hugged him tightly, pressing her face against his chest.

Sportacus returned the hug, feeling his chest swell up with love for this child who had already taking him into her heart.

Breaking away from the hug, Sportacus stood and picked Stephanie up, setting her down onto his shoulders. “Now we need to get you home, it's nearly 8:08 and you know how important it is to get a good night's sleep.”

“Yes dad!” Stephanie teased, rolling her eyes. She decided she like the title better on Sportacus than on the man who sent her the letter.


End file.
